


Nope, found something, Buck!

by Digitalwave



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, this is what happens when you snitch things from your friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope, found something, Buck!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> Notes: This artwork is a companion piece to an earlier piece of artwork, [**Hey, Steve, lose something?**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/363788). I really hope that you enjoy seeing both of the pretty, pretty, boys. :)
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
